A Rainbow of KanazawaXKazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: KanazawaXKazuki drabbles with the theme Colors of the rainbow. Yaoi, shota, and honestly, hilarity. Because I can't write these two without making them funny.


A Rainbow of KanaKazu!!! Cause I like doing themes for these two, no clue why. Maybe it's because their relationship strangely reminds me of myself and Acerbus… if I smoked. Which I don't.

Well, nothing legal, yet anyways…

Also, does anyone else realize jut how much Kazuki's hair should be red? Not just because of the tone Kure-sensei uses, though that's part of it, but based on personality as well, red heads are usually full of energy (though not always positive like Kazu's) and assertive and mostly friendly.

Just throwing that out there…

-

_Red:_

-

Kanazawa screamed and Kazuki immediately puzzled out why.

"Oops…" he muttered seconds before Kanazawa slammed into the spare bathroom, dripping wet and red as a lobster.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to flush the toilet when I'm in the shower?!" Kanazawa nearly bellowed and Kazuki's jaw moved but his tongue and throat weren't co-operating to produce the sounds known as words, or more specifically, apologies. Kanazawa glared at him a few more seconds as he gaped soundlessly and then sighed, kneading at his eyes. "relax I'm not really that angry…"

He looked up and Kazuki's mouth had shut and he was staring adamantly at the floor in shame. Kanazawa pulled him into his arms and Kazuki gently poked the pink shoulder in front of his nose.

"you look like a lobster." he blurted

"then maybe you should, oh I dunno, _bite me_." Kanazawa growled and let him go, stomping off towards the shower he'd left running on the other side of the house.

"sorry!" Kazuki called after his sensei then sighed and sat down on the toilet lid.

But in all honesty, he really, really, was sorry…

-

_Orange:_

-

"you look ridiculous." Ryotaro stated and Kazuki frowned, scratching at his head.

"I dunno, I kinda like it." Kazuki muttered and his friend sighed.

The boy just wasn't getting the point of intervention was he?

"yeah, but you look ridiculous." Ryotaro declared adamantly and Kazuki pulled the bright orange knit hat from his head.

"I agree." Len answered and that in and of itself was shocking.

Len didn't agree with anything Ryotaro said. Kanazawa sighed and crossed his arms as Yunoki stepped forwards.

"yeah Kazu, I didn't want to say anything but um… you have to get rid of the hat." he said softly, coaxingly, and Kazuki looked lovingly down at his boyhood winter gear.

"b-but…" he wibbled and Ryotaro scowled.

"honestly Kazuki, you can't hold onto it forever." Ryotaro sighed and Len offered a firm agreeing nod.

"it's time to let go." Yunoki smiled sweetly and Kazuki opened his mouth to complain then Kanazawa stepped forwards and whispered something in his ear.

Kazuki's eyebrows were drawn down in confusion at first then his eyes show wide and his face flushed.

"here." he thrust the hat at Ryotaro and beamed over at Kanazawa who nodded soundly.

"mission accomplished." he stated and wandered from the room, the other three boys staring in his wake incurable curiosity plaguing them.

It was cured however three days later when they spotted Kanazawa cursing loudly at a roll of yarn and pair of shiny, dangerous looking, knitting needles, working with a much more sedate color of orange.

-

_Yellow:_

-

Kanazawa's eyes blinked once at Kazuki then he let them fall closed completely.

"excuse me?" he asked and Kazuki grinned evilly over the table at him.

"you heard me. Wuss." he declared and Kanazawa lifted an eyebrow.

"I fail to see how denying to do something potentially illegal is cowardly." he stated and Kazuki frowned in confusion.

"illegal?" he asked and Kanazawa nodded.

"I guarantee in two years that color will be outlawed for unnecessary strain on the retinas." he tapped the little paint card and Kazuki whined.

Like always.

"but it's pretty!!!" he declared and Kanazawa tapped the purple.

"no, this, is pretty, that… _mess_, is enough to make a dog vomit." Kanazawa declared, pointing sparingly at the yellow color on the table. Then he frowned. "in fact, it _looks _like dog vomit…"

"why do you have to be so mean?" Kazuki whined loudly and Kanazawa poked a finger in his ear to block some of it out.

"I'm not _mean _I just don't want to wake up to dog vomit yellow every morning." he sighed and Kazuki pouted at the little paint card.

"then we'll put it in the guest bathroom." he suggested and Kanazawa frowned. Great, human vomit was so much better than dog vomit…

"how about the basement?" he stated disdainfully and Kazuki smiled brightly then realized one crucial fact.

"you don't have a--" he started and Kanazawa nodded sharply."_exactly_." he declared and Kazuki slumped, playing with the paint cards.

"fine… no yellow." Kazuki muttered then grew a new grin. "but that means I get to make the living room neon orange!"

And Kanazawa dove into an entirely new argument with his new housemate.

-

_Green:_

-

Kanazawa was suddenly and unfavorably very, very jealous. Of course, Yunoki and Kazuki being closer than twins wasn't new, in fact the two barely went anywhere without the other at school, going to the bathroom together like plotting girls even.

It just seemed to him that Yunoki was doing an awful lot of unnecessary touching. And it was slowly but undeniably starting to piss him off.

Kanazawa sauntered across the courtyard and bopped Kazuki in the head with his teacher's guide. Kazuki ducked and whined a little.

"ow! Sensei!" he grumbled and Kanazawa smirked.

"have you finished your lunch?" he grunted and Kazuki frowned a little.

"um, yeah." he nodded and turned to face his lover.

"then I wanted to talk to you about something to do with your finals." Kanazawa declared and Kazuki looked puzzled a second.

"my… oh. Right." he went the slightest tinge of red then stood, smiling down at Yunoki. "see ya later Azuma-chan!"

"ja ne Kazuki-kun." Yunoki answered, a knowing smile in place as Kazuki and Kanazawa wandered off together, Kazuki waving once back at his friend and then giving Kanazawa his full attention.

"you do know I'm going to screw you into my desk, right?" Kanazawa declared and Kazuki smiled impishly.

"I figured that was it…" he muttered and Kanazawa got the strange feeling he'd been manipulated by the innocent seeming young student.

-

_Blue:_

-

Kazuki wasn't ever really genuinely sad. Never in fact, but to see his student so completely heartbroken, so utterly worn down, well…

It was painful. Both mentally and physically as Kanazawa hadn't stopped getting these terrible headaches since the start of the final selection.

And of course he HAD to do mouthing himself, nobody else would…

Okay, this is easy, just breathe.

Kanazawa knocked.

The door opened and a taller, darker haired version of Kazuki, though admittedly more rugged and worldly looking with none of Kazuki's peppy enthusiasm, answered the door.

"hello?" Who appeared to be Kazuki's brother (like there was any denying it) asked questioningly, suspiciously raising one eyebrow. Kanazawa sighed.

"I'm Hiroto Kanazawa, one of Kazuki's teachers, would it be okay if I came in?" he asked, trying his hardest to make this more casual but with the kid in front of him looking so suspicious he couldn't help but slip back into his 'teacher voice'. The boy's brows drew together as he looked up at the teacher.

"is otomo in trouble?" he asked and Kanazawa shook his head.

"not with me, he's just seemed troubled and I thought I'd bring him something to cheer him up." he sighed and held out the bag full of junk food that the older teen eagerly grabbed and rummaged through.

"c'mon in." he answered, sufficiently distracted by the food. Kanazawa stepped in and frowned around the house at it's strange neatness. Two teenage boys and their mother still keeps it spotless? That lady must be Wonder Woman…

They made their way to the kitchen, also freakishly clean aside from some used dishes in the sink, and Kanazawa stood there awkwardly.

"I've noticed he's been kinda… I dunno, down in the dumps, but he hasn't really said anything, so we've let it slide but it's been a few weeks now." Kazuki's brother (he still hadn't asked his name! UGH!) stated and slumped into the chair near the table, pulling out cookies intended for Kazuki and smiling softly before placing them on the table. "does Kazu ask for those a lot?"

"hmm? Pretty much every time he stays late in my classroom." Kanazawa answered, a puzzled frown adorning his face.

"they're my favorite." his brother chuckled and stretched out in his chair. "if you want you can go on up but be warned, he might not be in the mood to see visitors."

Kanazawa nodded and wandered to the staircase, ascending it easily and trying to think of something to say to the boy to make him feel better but mostly just feeling completely out of place in this strange house.

He reached the top and spotted Kazuki's room, clearly labeled in a way that was starting to make Kanazawa think their mother was some kind of OCD freak, and walked to the door. He was about to knock when it swung inwards. Kazuki slid to a stop, puzzlement on his face.

"Kana-yan? What're you doing in my house?"

"I came by to…" Kanazawa sighed then kneaded at his eyes. "you've been so upset looking lately, I figured I'd drop by and help you out of your funk but this has been way weirder than it should be…"

Kazuki blinked at him a second then smiled a little.

"oh. Well do you want something to drink?" he offered and Kanazawa sighed wearily.

"no, I'm good." he muttered and Kazuki laughed, genuine and from the heart, and Kanazawa frowned.

"are you laughing at me?"

"kinda. I just think it's funny that you're in my house and you're the one more uncomfortable." Kazuki chuckled and Kanazawa sighed again.

"yeah, I guess that's worth laughing at." he answered morosely and Kazuki grasped his hand, dragging him back down the stairs.

"yep!" he nodded and Kanazawa smiled a little himself.

"feeling any better?" he asked and the boy slowly nodded.

"erm, a little…" Kazuki muttered, face going a little red. His brother poked his head into the entry way from the kitchen and looked between them, Kazuki still gripping Kanazawa's hand, and lifted an eyebrow at them before shrugging as if thinking against something and clearing his throat.

"yo, Otomo, make sure you be back before 7 if you're going out."

"Kay! See ya!" Kazuki waved to his brother and then dragged Kanazawa, barely back in his shoes, from his house and off in a direction Kanazawa wasn't exactly familiar with.

He sighed and just let Kazuki pull him. After all, he'd pretty much achieved his goal, even if he had no idea how…

-

_Purple:_

-

Kazuki smiled up at their ceiling, the one and only thing in the house that Kanazawa had allowed him to paint.

"I like it." he sighed, wiping a drip of paint off his cheek and looking over at Kanazawa laying beside him on the floor.

"hn. It's okay. Better than dog vomit yellow." Kanazawa smiled and Kazuki poked in in the kidney.

"It kind of looks like the sky in summer by the river." he sighed happily up at his ceiling. Kanazawa nodded jut enough that Kazuki could see it in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, kinda." the teacher muttered and Kazuki rolled over a little to look down at him, paint splattered and smiling up at a dusky purple ceiling. Kanazawa met his eyes and Kazuki smiled a little.

"Are you happy I moved in?" he asked sweetly and Kanazawa shrugged.

"I dunno, after that paint picking fiasco I wasn't quite sure, but now I think I know." he sighed a little and sat up, gripping Kazuki's chin. "Yes, I'm very happy you moved in."

Glee wiggled somewhere in Kazuki's stomach and he quickly pushed forwards, kissing his sensei and wrapping his arms around his neck. Kanazawa purred low in his throat and pulled away gently.

"Want to help me move the bed back in here?" Kanazawa suggested and Kazuki chuckled.

"Who said anything about moving it?" he smiled slyly and tackled Kanazawa to the floor suddenly, sliding his hands under the paint flecked T-Shirt. Kanazawa chuckled a little but eventually gave in and they rolled on the floor of _their _bedroom, in _their _house, under _Kazuki's _ceiling.

-

_Black:_

-

"Absolutely not." Kanazawa declared adamantly, Kazuki whining a little and leaning in closer.

"Pleeeeease Kana-yan?" he asked and Kanazawa just kept walking, pushing his buggy full of items easily towards the front. Kazuki frowned at being ignored. "Please?"

"No." Kanazawa sighed heavily and Kazuki gripped the zippers of the coat he was wearing which, though not for lack of trying, wasn't his.

"but it's so cool looking!" he declared and Kanazawa finally looked over at him.

"_That _is your argument?" Kanazawa asked and Kazuki looked down at himself.

"What? It is, isn't it?" he asked and Kanazawa adamantly went back to steering his shopping cart.

"no Kazuki, it's not _cool looking_." he sighed, kneaded at his eyes with one hand.

"You suuuuuure Kana-yan? I think it looks super cool on me." Kazuki asked, smile broadly adorning his face as he struck various poses and Kanazawa stopped and pulled him in, lifting his chin so he could speak plainly into his ear.

"Kazuki, if you do not take off that jacket, we are going to _have _to defile the Wal-Mart." Kanazawa declared, his breath hot and wet on Kazuki's ear, making the boy shiver, and then let him go, grabbing the buggy and starting towards the front again. "Now would you please come on?"

Kazuki quickly shrugged out of the black leather jacket, blushing furiously, and rushed after his sensei.

-

_Gray:_

-

Kanazawa stared down the single hair like he could somehow turn it blonde with his mind. That one, single, silver hair.

That single incandescent strand of proof of age. One pure gray hair, tip to root, proof that he wasn't a young guy anymore. Next thing he knew he'd have an expiration date on his arm…

He was _way _too young to be getting gray hairs, wasn't he? Or maybe it was stress, overexerting himself of continuous irritation at a certain _somebody's _antics.

His stare turned into a glare and he turned angrily to Kazuki.

"_You_ did this to me!!!!" he yelled and stomped from the bathroom, Kazuki staring in utter confusion at his path of passage, toothbrush in mouth and toothpaste foam on his lips.

"'id wha?"

-

_White:_

-

Kazuki pulled on a crisp, tailored, white button up shirt and let out a strained breath, looking in the mirror to make sure his hair didn't look completely stupid, and pulled his jacket on over it, straightening his white tie.

He looked once down at his hand then over at his old high school trumpet like it was going to wish him the best of luck.

In some strange assuring sort of comfort blanket kind of way, it did.

Kazuki swallowed thickly and met Ryotaro in the hallway.

"you ready?" Ryotaro asked and Kazuki hesitantly nodded.

"yeah. Oh I hope so!" Kazuki smiled, feeling nervous and giddy at the same time. Ryotaro chuckled and nodded.

"alright then, they're waiting." he stated in that firm concise way of his and pushed open the big double doors . Kazuki's ears were graced with a beautiful rendition on the wedding march on flute, courtesy of his good friend Yunoki Azuma, and he looked up the aisle to Kanazawa standing there, fidgeting with his tie before he looked up and stood a little straighter as Kazuki walked towards him. Anticipation roiled angrily in Kazuki's stomach but just seeing Kanazawa's smile at the end of this long, long trek, he got there and faced him, smiling brightly himself despite his nerves.

The thin girl, wreathed in flowers herself for the occasion, smiled over at them and opened her ceremony book.

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" she started.

Kazuki slipped his hand into Kanazawa's and just knew that this was the right choice.

-

_Brass:_

-

Kanazawa was sighing like a freight train puffs out smoke as he quickly and inefficiently straightened up the house. He spotted Kazuki's old trumpet buried under three thousand different magazine and lifted it up, pressing the keys (which badly needed oiled) and glanced around at the room for any other people, though that was pretty much impossible unless they had ghosts and even then, the dead don't talk.

He leaned forwards and blew a very loud off-key note.

"heh." Kanazawa grinned and set it down, starting in on their over crowded with books, CDs and general junk, kitchen table.

_Well_, now he knew why Kazuki chose trumpet. Even when you suck, it's still fun.

End. Yep, much love for this one and seriously, I think Gray was my favorite… though Brass was fun too. And Orange, the thought of Kanazawa angrily knitting is just such a hilarious image.

Also with White, you can see where my political loyalties lie, can't you? Sigh, and I try to be so opaque… (honestly I wanted to make it a hand fasting but I didn't think anyone else would get it but the pagan readers so… you know.)


End file.
